Háblame Bajito
by Sofrix
Summary: Nunca sabrás cuanto tiempo te queda en realidad…
1. Chapter 1

**HÁBLAME BAJITO. **

**Capitulo 1****: Destino.**

Frente al espejo, llevando su reluciente vestido blanco se encontraba una bella joven de esbelta figura y cabellos dorados que le cubrían casi toda la espalda llegando a la cintura. Tenía aproximadamente unos 20 años.

Llevaba en su mano derecha el brillante anillo que daba a conocer su condición de comprometida y en su mano izquierda cargaba un ramo con rosas rojas, blancas, y rosadas. Cada una con su propio significado distinto. Las rojas de pasión, las blancas por la pureza del amor y rosadas por la inocencia y ternura que se transmite en una relación.

En su cabeza traía una corona discreta, y de ella colgaba un velo blanco siguiendo el mismo camino que recorría su largo cabello.

Mantenía la vista fija en el reflejo del espejo con un semblante serio y pensativo, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, se miro el vestido y después miro nuevamente el espejo, susurro:

-Sólo queda un mes.-

-Se ve que estas ansiosa Anna.-dijo una joven de rosados cabellos que entraba a la habitación.

-Sólo un poco. Apuesto que tu estarías exactamente igual si estuvieras a semanas de casarte Tamao.-

-Si.- Tamao río- Pero a ti aun te falta un mes.

-Lo sé- comentó Anna suspirando- Pero a veces siento como si fuese a pasar mañana.

Con cuidado Anna se quito el vestido y lo guardo donde correspondía. Luego empezó a colocarse la ropa con la que normalmente salía: unos jeans y una playera de color verde agua.

Tamao la miraba divertida. Aunque Anna no lo dijera se encontraba muy nerviosa y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y alma compartir su vida con el hombre que amaba.

Anna se encontraba terminando de depositar su vestido en el closet cuando de sus labios salio un grito y su cuerpo cayo inmóvil y con un gran estruendo al suelo.

-¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Anna me oyes! ¡ANNA!.- grito alarmada Tamao mientras tomaba la cabeza de Anna tratando de hacerla reaccionar.-

Se angustio aun más al ver que Anna no respondía. Siguió moviéndola y llamándola tratando de conseguir reanimarla con eso.

-¡Anna! ¡Anna!.-

Lentamente Anna comenzó a despertar. Al darse cuenta en el estado nervioso que estaba su amiga le dijo:

-No te preocupes Tamao. Estoy bien.- le expresó Anna en un intento por calmarla.

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?- pregunto aun angustiada la pelirosada.

-Si, si no te preocupes fue solo…un dolor.- respondió Anna incorporándose con ayuda de su amiga.- Debo irme. Nos vemos luego amiga.-

- Nos vemos luego.- dijo Tamao no completamente convencida de que su amiga realmente se encontrase bien.

Anna con algo de cuidado y con ayuda de Tamao tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación. Tamao la vio salir y perderse en el pasillo…Pero lo que escucho le heló la sangre.

Un nuevo grito de su amiga y un fuerte golpe en el piso…

* * *

Nunca sabrás cuanto tiempo te queda en realidad…

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando decidí salir por la gran puerta del hospital. Llevaba los ojos hinchados y la cabeza me dolía de tanto desahogar mi pena a través de las lágrimas.

Me había dirigido muy temprano al hospital en busca de los resultados de los análisis que unos días antes me habían practicado y que hoy me daban a conocer la causa de mis dolores. El doctor Fausto VIII el cual era un gran amigo de mi prometido y mío, se estaba haciendo cargo de mi caso y me había ayudado a sobrellevar los continuos dolores de cabeza que cada vez me atacaban con mayor fuerza y frecuencia.

A penas había avisado de mi llegada a la recepcionista del hospital, cuando Fausto me invito a pasar a una habitación y a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que el había dispuesto para mi. Se veía cansado y acongojado, la falta de sueño se reflejaba en su cara. Puso sus manos en ambas sienes y con voz cansada y triste dijo:

-Anna, soy tu amigo y te aprecio- levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos- Y me causa dolor y es bastante difícil para mi decirte esto…- Tomo aliento y extendió la manos pidiendo la mía con un gesto- Tienes un tumor cancerigeno en el cerebro.

Me sobresalte y en un impulso me levante de la silla. Aleje la mano de Fausto con violencia y como un león enjaulado comencé a dar vueltas por el despacho del doctor.

-¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Debe de haber un error!- chille dando vueltas por la habitación para después de plantarme al frente del escritorio y golpearlo con ambas manos-¡Debe de haber un error! Dime por favor que es una equivocación…

Fausto me miró con tristeza y compasión. Tratando de calmarme se puso a mi lado y con las manos me palpo los hombros.

-Es imposible Anna. Todos los análisis que te practicamos nos llevaron al mismo resultado. En verdad lo siento mucho Anna.-

Me aleje unos pasos de Fausto. Las piernas me temblaban y caí pesadamente sobre mis rodillas cerca del escritorio del doctor. Con la cabeza gacha y mi rostro cubierto por mi cabello, pregunte con voz trémula:

-Dime Fausto, siendo lo que tengo un tumor, puede ser operable como en muchos caos. En mi situación este tumor puede operarse ¿Verdad?- levante la mirada y repetí- Se puede hacer ¿Verdad?-

Fausto esquivo mi mirada y un silencio incómodo y la ves tenebroso se hizo presente en la habitación. Yo ya había entendido que mi respuesta estaba en ese maldito silencio. Un rotundo NO sin palabras…

Volví a bajar y tapar mi rostro. Deje que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas. Fausto me dejo llorar sin interrumpirme acompañándome en silencio.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y me levante de donde estaba, vi los papeles de los análisis sobre el escritorio. Los tome y me gire para quedar frente a frente con Fausto y sin muestra de emoción alguno le pregunte:

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

Fausto me miró por un instante y respondió con voz apagada.

-Dos meses, tres si tenemos suerte con el tratamiento.-

Sonreí con sarcasmo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Dos meses.- repetí – Dos meses… ¡Ja! ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto Fausto?-

-No.- me respondió con voz estrangulada.

-Lo peor…- tome un poco de aire.- Lo peor es que estaba a unas semanas de cumplir mi sueño y ser feliz con el hombre que amo.-

Mi voz se quebró en el ultimo instante, agache mi cabeza y vi en mis manos el brillante anillo de compromiso que meses antes mi prometido me había obsequiado.

Nuevamente las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas mientras de mis labios escapaba con un sollozo el nombre de aquel al que yo amaba.

Pasé gran parte del día discutiendo con Fausto sobré algún tratamiento que alargara unos meses más lo poco que me quedaba de vida. Ambos sabíamos que los dolores de cabeza que ahora tenía no eran nada comparado con los que vendrían con el tiempo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde cuando Fausto me pregunto:

-Anna ¿Le dirás a ÉL?- pregunto Fausto leyendo mis análisis por enésima vez.

-Fausto, dime una cosa ¿Le dirías a la persona a quien más en este cochino mundo que sólo te quedan dos meses de vida…- pregunte con sarcasmo- y con mayor razón cuando estas a menos de cuatro semanas de casarte con esa persona?-

Fausto se quedo callado y no respondió a ninguna de mis interrogantes. Cansada me gire hacia la única ventana que había en esa blanca habitación y vi como el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado. Había desperdiciado un día entero buscando una cura a algo que ni si quiera la tenía.

Sentí como en mi garganta se formaba un nudo y en mis ojos algo húmedo se acumulaba. Me quede quieta y poco a poco las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas por cuarta vez en el día. Con una mano las borre de mi rostro y me puse de pie. Sin dar media vuelta ni dirigirle ni una palabra de despedida al doctor salí con un portazo de la habitación.

Alcancé a percatarme de lo que Fausto dijo en voz baja antes de que saliera de la habitación: "Él debe saberlo Anna, ËL TIENE QUE SABERLO". Pero no; no estaba dispuesta a decírselo y hacerlo sufrir con la ingrata noticia de mi enfermedad y mientras me quedaran fuerzas para evitarle la verdad y así su sufrimiento, yo callaría.

Apenas cruce el umbral del hospital comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo. Pero mi carrera termino cuando me di cuenta en donde inconscientemente fui a parar.

Mire el lugar y los recuerdos me hirieron como una vil y letal flecha al corazón…

"_El Parque poseía una laguna y en sus alrededores podía verse una joven de rubios cabellos abrazada al cuello de un fuerte joven de pelo castaño que la abrasaba posesivamente de la cintura. Aparente tenían la misma edad, quince años por lo mucho. Se acercaban con nerviosismo. Y lenta y cuidadosamente sus labios se unieron en una tierno pero inexperto beso."_

"_Siguieron besándose por unos momentos hasta separase por falta de oxigeno. Separaron sus labios con cuidado disfrutando el dulce momento posterior al beso. Abrieron sus ojos para que así sus miradas chocasen y se susurraron al unísono un claro TE AMO" _

Me acordaba de aquel momento cada vez que rozaba sus labios. Aquel había sido mi primer beso y la laguna el único testigo. Camine hacia la baranda que estaba al borde de la laguna y apoye mis manos allí.

Decidí quedar, me a observar como la superficie del agua bailaba por el compás que marcaba el viento y mis ojos llenaron de lagrimas. No las retuve y deje que salieran mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la frase que había marcado mi destino "Dos meses".

Mientras lloraba y pensaba, para mi no existía nada a mi alrededor y no me di cuenta que alguien me vigilaba de cerca. Se encontraba a mis espaldas y en un rápido y delicado movimiento rodeo mi cintura con ambos brazos. Me asuste, pero mis nervios quedaron de lado y la nostalgia me invadió cuando una conocida voz me susurro bajito en el odio: "TE AMO ANNA"

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de autor: **¿Aburrido?... Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capitulo de este fic que hice con una amiga (Nicky!! ) en mis tiempos de ocio en la escuela. En serio espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. ^^

PD:A las personas que leen mis demás fics les quiero pedir perdón de rodillas por dejar las historias abandonadas por tanto tiempo. TT^TT . Les juro que pronto actualizare los fics!! Jajajaja… ^^

Gracias por leer, se cuidan todos, besos. BYE! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**HÁBLAME BAJITO. **

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros****.**

El calor y el perfume me atontaban hasta el extremo de olvidar que necesitaba respirar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que me pillaba desprevenida y me abrazaba susurrando en mi oído las palabras que me desarmaban y hacían que mi cerebro se parara en seco, mi respiración se detenía y me entregaba por completo a la merced de sus brazos y de sus labios.

Yoh giro mi cuerpo casi inerte por la acción de su ternura y movió mi rostro a solo milímetros de suyo.

-Anna, ¿Estaban llorando?- me dijo mientras borraba con el dedo una lágrima.

-¿Eh?...No, no te preocupes- trate de mentirle.- Estoy bien.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- dijo serio, ignorando mi respuesta y excusa.

-Es solo que…- me puse nerviosa y solté lo primero que mi cerebro conjuro.- es que, este lugar me pone algo sensible, me trae demasiados recuerdos. Eso es todo.- y con una sonrisa inocente cerré mi patética mentira.

Yoh me miro y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se lo había creído. Con un rápido movimiento me robo un beso que con gusto eterno yo respondí.

Dejamos de besarnos y al abrir los ojos ambos nos perdimos en la mirada del otro.

-Tienes razón, Este lugar desentierra muchas memorias. Aquí fue donde te pedí que fueses mi esposa y hace cinco años te pedí que fueses mi novia.

Él me volvió a besar, me abrazo con mucha fuerza pegándose así nuestros cuerpos. Después ese acerco a mi odio y me susurro muy bajito:

-Te amo Anna, no sé que haría sin ti.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Esas palabras me hirieron hasta lo más hondo de mi se, provocando que de forma inconsciente y cruel saliera de mis labios su respuesta.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás…

-¿Dijiste algo?-

Me separe unos centímetros de él, le tome el rostro y le dije:

-Solo dije que te amo, y que ya es hora de irnos ¿no? Debes preparar mi cena Yoh.

Yoh puso cara de niño molesto y luego hizo una mueca.

-Annita he hecho la cena dos semanas seguidas. No crees que… ¿No crees que ya es tu turno?

Me ríe al ver de nuevo su cara de reproche, pero me puse seria apenas él comenzó a relajarse y a tomar confianza.

-No, no lo creo. Soy tu prometida y por lo tanto debes atenderme como tal. Si yo te pido que me beses los pies lo harás ¿Entendiste? O sino… -

-¿O sino qué?- pregunto curioso y desafiante Yoh.

-O sino, ¡NO ME CASO CONTIGO!-

Y tal como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, salí corriendo con Yoh detrás. Comencé a correr muy rápido y a cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia mis espaldas para ver y burlarme de Yoh y al mismo tiempo jactarme de que no era capaz de atraparme.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la banqueta que se situaba en lo más apartado del parque cuando fuertes punzadas en la cabeza me hicieron flaquear y caer de rodillas al suelo. Mil agujas clavándose en mi cerebro. El dolor empeoraba cada segundo. No recuerdo mas sobre aquellos instantes, la vista se me nublos y caí a un agujero.

Al reaccionar escuche la voz de Yoh llamarme con pánico y preocupación contenida en su voz. Él movía mi cuerpo buscando que yo mostrara signos de vida con ello. Tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi mejilla enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Sin abrir los ojos y con una lentitud casi enfermiza, moví una de mis manos para ponerla encima de la suya. Me llamo con voz más fuerte y estrangulada. Apretuje su mano con fuerza y le comunique en susurros que me encontraba bien

-No te preocupes mi amor. Me encuentro bien.-

-¡Anna! ¡Anna! Por fin despertaste. ¡Dios! No lo vuelvas a hacer, no lo hagas más; estoy muy preocupado por ti. Pensé que te perdía, no sabia que hacer…Por favor, te lo suplico no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Me oyes? TE AMO más que a mi propia vida. Anna ¿me oyes?-

-Yoh, en serio no te preocupes que estoy bien.- le repetí.

-Más vale que me oigas Anna- me dijo con voz seria un con dejo de preocupación contenida.- Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, y te lo suplico, no me hagas esto de nuevo, no quiero que te vayas sin mi ¿Entendiste?-

Me ríe. Me encantaba cuando me decía aquello: "Te amo más que a mi propia vida". Era una bonita frase. Recuerdo cada que cada amanecer juntos, abrazados, siendo los dos uno solo, él lo iniciaba con esa oración.

Empecé a levantarme con lentitud, siempre ayudada por los fuertes brazos de mi prometido. Me di cuenta que había estado acostada en la banqueta a la cual yo me encaminaba momentos antes de desmayarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente, pues yo sabia muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

-Te desmayaste- me respondió Yoh.- Fue todo muy rápido. Ibas corriendo y de repente caíste de rodillas. Alcance a llegar para evitarte un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Me asuste bastante.- Yoh término con una mirada preocupada y un tono triste en su voz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –

-Unos minutos…cinco para ser exacto. Estaba tratando de llamar a una ambulancia cuando despertaste.-

-Más que la vez anterior.- dije para mí. Pero al parecer él _sí _había escuchado.

-Más que Cuándo- me interrogo.

-No, nada. ¿Nos vamos?, tengo hambre- le dije evitando el tema.

-Esta bien pero, antes dime ¿Qué rayos tienes Anna?, no es normal que una persona se desmayes así como así, tiene que haber una razón. ¿Qué tienes Anna?- me interrogo nuevamente, pero esta vez con su intensa mirada chocando con la mía.

-No tengo nada- dije esquivándole- Pudo a ver sido el sol o yo que sé.-

-Pero…- dijo con duda.

-¡Pero nada! Tengo hambre y quiero irme a casa. Ya vamonos de aquí.- le dije con enfado poniendo de esa manera punto final a la conversación.

Me puse de pie. Tome la mano de Yoh y comencé a caminar. Nos fuimos en silencio todo el camino a casa, el cargo de conciencia se hacia presente apoderándose de mi. Me sentía pésimo por mentirle, pero todo era por su bien.

Al llegar a la puerta, Yoh me tomo por la cintura. Me apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo y me susurro:

-Anna, entiéndeme, por favor todo lo que hago es por ti.- tomo aire y siguió.- Prométeme que veras a un medico. ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo. Pero no es nada. No ahí por que preocuparse, Yoh confía en mí.-

Me dio media vuelta y me abrazo aun más fuerte. Se acerco a mis labios y dijo:

-Claro que confió en ti Anna, pero sigo firme en lo que te dije, debes ver a un medico- recrimino mi novio.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo. Ahora entremos, debes preparar mi cena.-

Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero él fue mas fuerte y acerco su rostro al mío para besarme con pasión. Me vi obligada a romper el beso cuando mis pulmones empezaron a necesitar aire. Rompí nuestro abrazo pero no corte el contacto visual. Tome su mano y entramos a la casa.

Me extrañe bastante al escuchar voces y ruidos en la sala principal de la vivienda. Parecía una especie de fiesta. Yoh tomo la escoba que estaba cerca de nosotros, era lo primero que encontró. Me puso a mí a sus espaldas para protegerme. Con discreción abrió la puerta y…

-¡YOH!- gritaron al unísono la tropa de salvajes animales que Yoh llamaba amigos.

-¡Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Manta, Ren, Ryu! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Jijij- pregunto alegre el susodicho.

-Si serás estúpido, ¡Vinimos a tu boda pue'! - dijo el moreno con acento caribeño. Era uno de lo más raros. Siempre contaba chistes horribles.

-¡SI! Él tiene razón- dijo el cuerpo espín de cabeza azul Horekeu Usui, alias Hoto-Hoto o Horo-Horo. En lo personal me gusta más Hoto-Hoto.

-Si vinimos a lo que esta bola de idiotas dice- remato Ren Tao. Él más raro, pero igual de serio. Él era el único al que yo le tenía una especie de simpatía.

-Oye Yoh, hablando de matricidio, digo matrimonio ¿Dónde esta esa cosa a la que llamas prometida?- se dirigió ofensivamente a mi persona el "joven" Usui.

-Horo….yo que tu no haría eso.- hablo el más pequeño del grupito. Manta Oyamada. El supuesto patrocinador de mi futuro negocio. Claro, si yo seguía viva para aquel entonces.

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué peque? Si esa bruja malvada no esta aquí.- volvió burlarse el animal de Horo-Horo.

-Retrasado, sigue burlándote, llevas dos estúpido a la tercera te masacro.- Salí detrás de Yoh y lo encare.

-¡Hola! Linda y preciosa Anna.- dijo nerviosa Hoto-Hoto tratando de enmendar su error.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento me acerque a la mesita que estaba a mi lado y tome el jarrón que estaba allí, para después lanzarlo hacia el cráneo de Usui. Aun me arrepiento, pobre de mi jarrón, era muy bonito.

-Yoh estaré en mi habitación no me molesten.- me di media vuelta mientras Usui estaba en el suelo semiinconsciente. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Sentí la mirada de Yoh en mi espalda. Se me había quitado el hambre. Ni siquiera había sentido hambre en todo el día. Todo era una excusa. En fin, lentamente me saque mi ropa y me puse mi yukata. Aun era temprano cerca de las ocho de la noche. No quería bajar y verles las caras a esos idiotas, así que, abrí mi ventana y me quede observando en cielo nocturno.

El paisaje me recordaba a Yoh. Suspiré. Él estaba con sus amigos en la planta baja y yo sola en la habitación pensando en él.

-Yoh.-dije en voz baja.

-Te amo Anna.-dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-No te oí entrar.-

-No puedes dejar de pensar en mí.- me dijo mientras avanzaba hasta a mi. Me rodeo la cintura son un fuerte abrazo.

-Siendo sincera…No.-me di vuelta y lo mire a la cara.- No, no puedo.

-Que bueno por que yo siento lo mismo, mi ángel.- me abrazo y me beso con ímpetu.

"_Las sensaciones recorrían por completo mi piel, quemándome con cada uno de tus roces. Siento como tus manos exploran mi cuerpo y como tus labios prueban el sabor de los míos. Poco a poco me despojas de mis ropas y yo de las tuyas. Me veo desnuda y me sonrojo, tú, al verme vacilar, me sonríes y de manera protectora me abrazas. Siento tu pecho fuerte bajo mis manos y con lentitud tus labios se acercan a mi oído. Me hablas muy bajito, y dices las palabras que tanto me gusta escuchar. Tiemblo. Me abrazas más fuerte aun y para infundirme más valor me vuelves a hablar bajito. Me dices que me amas, que nunca me dejaras en la soledad y que tú eres solo mío como yo soy solo tuya. Alejo tu rostro del mío, y al verte un impulso inexplicable me hace besarte. Te repito una y otra vez que te amo. Y tú, mientras yo te hablo me recuestas suavemente en la cama y apasionadamente nos volvemos uno solo…"_

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas: **¿Y? ¿Cómo les pareció? Jajajaja. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Sin ellos yo no seguiría publicando esta historia. ^^. En realidad este fic hubiese pasado a mejor vida sino me hubieran amenazado con torturarme sino lo publicaba… jajajajaja (gracias Jenny xD).

Muchas gracias por leer, se cuidan besos! Bye ^^


End file.
